Imagine R5 Songs
by We Are Timeless
Summary: Imagines based on song lyrics from Austin&Ally or R5! You could be in an Imagine too!
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya guys! So I know imagines have been done, SO MANY TIMES, but I wanted to try it, with something new.**

**So obviously, you fill out the form:**

**Name: **

**R5 Member:**

**Anything you want me to know for it:**

**But this time, I'm giving out twenty different plots to choose from, based on lyrics from Austin and Ally or R5 songs.**

**1. Say You'll Stay - "Just give me one more kiss I'm begging please."**

**2. What Do I Have To Do - "I'm tangled in lame pick up lines."**

**3. No Ordinary Day - "Thinking that you were not an ordinary girl."**

**4. Face 2 Face - "My world just got a whole lot brighter, now that I can see you face to face."**

**5. Crazy 4 U - "You're unpredictable and girl thats what...thats what I love about you."**

**6. LOUD - "I need you now, baby let me hear it loud!" **

**7. I Want You Bad - "You're his girl and he's my friend, no good way for this to end, yeah, I want you bad!"**

**8. Here Comes Forever - "Here comes that movie scene, the one you think is so cliche."**

**9. Fallin For You - "And I'm a lucky guy, cause you're all mine."**

**10. Here Comes Forever - "That moment when we kissed, by the lake, pouring rain."**

**11. Wishing I Was 23 - "We can dance, we can kiss, underneath the moonlight."**

**12. Better Together - "Me without you just isn't the same."**

**13. Heartbeat - "Could you, could you take it if I treated you just right."**

**14. Here Comes Forever - "I ain't no superman, but I can change your world." **

**15. You Can Come To Me - "Anything you need, that's what I'll be."**

**16. Fallin For You - "I don't care what people say, I'll just love you anyway."**

**17. Wishing I Was 23 - "You know age is overrated." (I suggest to use Riker for this one..)**

**18. Not A Love Song - "I'd hold your bags when you go shopping."**

**19. Fallin For You - "You like your pizza cold, I think thats hot."**

**20. Here Comes Forever - "I'm talking 'bout starting out as friends, I'm talking 'bout real and not pretend."**

**-So basically, this would be an example:**

**Penname: ThatsSoPanda**

**Name: Gabby**

**R5 Member: Riker**

**Plot Number: #10**

**Anything you want me to know or what you want for your imagine: Nothing**

**Girly/Tomboy: Tomboy**

**-So please PM your Imagine It Form so I won't get in trouble...**

***cough cough* I WILL NOT ACCEPT FORMS IN A REVIEW. *cough cough***

**Edit: I have decided I will do ALL of your forms, repeated or not. :) So you could have the plot that you wanted!**


	2. URxGORGEx

**Here's the first one! It's for **URxGORGEx**!**

**Name: Mackenzie AKA Mackie**

**R5 Member: Ross**

**Plot: #14 "I ain't no superman, but I can change your world." –Here Comes Forever**

******Mackie's Outfit: www . polyvore .com ****mackenzies_outfit/set?id=75827060 (Take out spaces)**

Sweet, sixteen year old Mackenzie was sitting on a white leather couch with a brand new cherry red acoustic guitar, strumming a few chords, trying to get the chorus to One Direction's song Nobody Compares, when her father walked in. He was the head of Skye Records, one of the major record labels in North America. She was in the middle of playing the chords correctly before her dad barged through the front door in a hurry, surprising Mackenzie and making her drop her guitar.

"Dad!" she moaned in frustration. He just put a finger to his mouth, as a way to tell her to be quiet. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, what? Why? Ugh, fine. I'm sure we can arrange something." Mr. Skye said into his Bluetooth headset. Then after the call ended, he took off the headset and fell back onto the couch tiredly. Mackenzie turned to face her father.

"Dad, are you alright?" she asked curiously. He turned to face her and chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm okay. But, I do have news for you, which I can't tell if it's bad or not. But you know how I'm always working with celebrities, right sweetie?" she nodded. "Well, we are signing a new, barely-heard before band, but they don't have enough money for a place to stay. So…."he trailed off, but Mackenzie Jade Skye was not stupid. She caught on pretty quick.

"So wait, is this new pop band going to be staying here?" she asked cautiously. He nodded. She groaned.

"But dad! New bands are ALWAYS bratty; they think that just because they got signed to a record label, they think they're all cool and everything!" He chuckled at his daughter. "How long are they staying?" she asked.

"About a month at the least." Was the reply. She gaped at him.

"Ugh…fine, I'll suck it up." She muttered. He smiled gratefully at her.

"Thanks, sweetie. They'll be here in an hour." He said quickly before running off to his room. She turned around, only to find herself all alone.

"What?" she groaned to herself, but went up to her room. If a new band that was going to be famous someday, she has to make herself look good, because I don't know about you, but pajama shorts and a black camisole is probably not going to impress somebody.

She finished brushing her teeth and a quick shower, before going to choose her outfit for the day. She chose a black Tildon Scoop Back Camisole, Cream Floral Lace Swing crop top over her camisole, Light Blue skinny jeans, deep blue Converse Chuck Taylors. She went light on the makeup, just pale shimmery gold eye shadow, showing the green in her hazel green eyes, and a swipe of lip gloss. She put on a cream colored corsage headband and a peace sign necklace. Cute and casual.

Just as she fastened the necklace, the doorbell rang.

"Mackenzie! Could you get the door, please!?" her father yelled from across the hall. She followed his orders and went to the door. When she opened it, she expected to find a couple of bad boy looking guys with tattoos up and down their arms, not five cute guys and a pretty girl. They all looked pretty hot, yet polite at the same time. They all have that charisma that just makes you wanna smile. There were six of them, the older blonde guy, the younger blonde guy, the blonde girl, and younger brunette boy, a brunette boy with hair running down just above his shoulders, and another brunette guy who looked about the same age as the girl.

"Hello, are you the new band?" she asked nervously. The younger blonde, stepped forward with a dazzling smile.

"Yeah, I'm Ross. This is my oldest brother, Riker," he said pointing to the older blonde. "This is the middle child, also older than me, Rocky," he introduced, pointing to the brunette with tons of hair. "This is my older sister, Rydel," he said pointing to the pretty blonde. "This is our best friend, Ellington Ratliff, but we call him Ratliff," he said pointing to the other brunette who was about the same age as Rydel. "And this is our little brother, Ryland." He said, pointing to the youngest brunette.

"And we're R5." Rocky finished. Mackenzie was confused.

"Why is the name R5, if there are six of you?" she asked. Riker laughed.

"We get that a lot." He said.

Well," Rydel started. "I play the keyboards, Ross plays rhythm guitar, Rocky plays lead guitar, Riker plays the bass, and Ratliff plays the drums. We're R5. Ryland is the youngest out of us, and he's our manager, not a performer." She explained. Mackenzie gave Ryland an incredulous look.

"Wow! I'm impressed," she said, amazed. "You're so young, and yet you manage to handle a group like this." Ryland blushed. For a split second, Ross looked at them jealously.

"Alright, you know us. What about you?" Ratliff asked.

"Well, I'm Mackenzie Jade Skye, an only child. My father is the head of Skye Records, who is signing you guys to the label. You guys are apparently going to stay here in my house, at least for a month." She explained.

"We're sorry for invading your home." Ross apologized for all of them. Mackenzie blushed.

"Thanks, but you don't have to apologize. My father does things like this all the time." She replied. She also noticed Ross' beautiful hazel eyes with hints of green. It's just about the opposite of her eyes: green with hints of hazel. She snapped back to the real world.

"So Rydel, you'll be sharing a room with me, which is pretty big so you'll have enough room as well, Ryland and Ross, you guys will get the attic, which we've already cleaned out, and painted white, in case you want to add anything to the wall yourselves. Ross, your father told me that you like you spray paint your walls? So there's more than enough room for you to do so. Just keep it in the attic. And Rocky, Ratliff and Riker, you guys get the basement, which again is large enough for the three of you, and is also white, in case you want to decorate it. So come in and get settled. You're gonna be here a while." She joked. She helped Rydel with her Hello Kitty bags and both girls headed up to Mackenzie's room. Rydel plopped onto a bean bag, as Mackenzie jumped onto her bed.

There was a moment of awkward silence, before Rydel spoke. "So Mackie," Mackenzie blinked, because she has never been called that, but she likes it. "how are you feeling about us living here?" she asked the brunette.

"Well, to be honest, I thought you and your friends were going to be rude and stuck up, thinking you're all high and mighty," she admitted. Rydel just laughed. "Weird. That's what we thought you were gonna be like. But no, you're actually a pretty cool girl." It was Mackenzie's turn to laugh. "Thanks. You're not so bad Rydel."

"Oh! And before I forget, Riker, Rocky, Ryland, Ross and I are brothers and sisters, Ratliff is our friend, don't forget that." Rydel told her.

"And, it might just turn my world upside down. It's always been my mom, my dad and me. Now with six more teenagers in the house, you guys are _definitely_ going to change my world." She said seriously. Rydel laughed.

"It won't be any different for us. The only difference actually, is just one more child. And she's a girl!" Rydel squealed.

"I take it you've never shopped with anyone else, but your mom?" Mackenzie asked. Rydel nodded excitedly.

"Me too! That's what sucks about being an only child." Mackenzie agreed.

"You wanna go shopping?!" Rydel asked curiously.

"Duh!" Mackenzie agreed happily. Both girls grabbed their purses and some comfortable shoes. As they walked pass the boys, Rydel could've sworn that Ross glanced-stared-at Mackenzie way more than a FRIEND ever should.

"Hey! Where are you guys going? Riker asked.

"Mackie and I are going to the mall!" Rydel chirped. She twiddled with her fingers.

"So, could any of you drive us there?" she pleaded. All the boys groaned.

"But it's so far!" Rocky whined. The British beauty rolled my eyes. See, that's the difference between the male and the female species. Females are responsible, men are lazy.

"Please? Riker?" Rydel asked, putting her hands together in a begging look. He shook his head. Mackenzie did the same to Rocky and Ratliff. They laughed, but shook their heads.

"What about Ryland?" I asked Rydel. She shook her head.

"No, he doesn't have his license yet," she explained. Mackenzie groaned, but smiled, and sat next to Ross. She hooked her arms around his arm gently, laying her head gently on his shoulder. Ross looked at her, and his face flushed. His breathing became awkward and came out in short breaths.

"Ross? Could you pretty please drive us to the mall?" she said looking up from her hazel eyes to his, making them just a bit bigger and letting her bottom lip out a bit. He bit his lips, and used all his will power to not take her down right there.

"S-Sure." He breathed. Mackenzie's eyes gleamed in joy and jumped up in the air.

"Ross! We'll meet you in the car!" Rydel called, before she and Mackenzie walked out the front door.

Rocky, Ratliff, Ryland and Riker smirked at their brother.

"What?"

"You like Mackie!" Rocky teased. Ross blushed.

"Shut up."

After this conversation, Mackenzie walked back in.

"Hey, I thought you guys were going to the mall." Ryland asked.

"We are. I just left something." Mackie said sweetly.

"What did you lea-" before Ross got a chance to finish his sentence, Mackie stood on her tip toes and kissed him gently. He DEFINITELY knew what was happening, and grabbed her waist and deepened it even more. You could hear Rydel and the boys cheering, which brought the two back to reality, and when they pulled away, they looked down and turned red. Ross grabbed Mackie's hand and led her to his car, away from his laughing brothers.

"So, Mackie. You still alright with us living with you?" Rydel smirked, already knowing the answer. Mackenzie and Ross laughed.

"Yeah. You guys definitely changed my world." She answered, before giving Ross a light kiss on his nose, making him put on a goofy smile on his face.

**Okay, I don't know what to say, but I think the ending was a bit bad or a little too cheesy, I could've expected more from this, so I'm a bit disappointed in myself.**

**xURxGORGEx I hope you liked this!**

**I didn't actually come up with the idea for R5 to be living with Mackie, my brother did, accidently. I asked him, "How would a rock star change your world?" He answered, "By living with them, duh!" He just said the first thing that popped into his head, but it seemed like a GENIUS idea to me!**

**Guys, as a warning, I will not be able to update faster for a couple of weeks. I entered a fashion trashion show with my friend, and I'm the designer, so I'm gonna work on that for the couple weeks we have until the show. But, I will find some time to update, but I might not post that until after the show. BUT, I will make it up to you guys with a BRAND new, (hopefully good) story! I know, I've already got about five or six other stories to update, but have you seen how fast x-StayRossome-x updates! That girl is AMAZING! **

**Please feel free to send in more Imagine requests, if you haven't seen the audition page, it's the very first one!**


	3. Crazy and LOUD

**So I see it's been a while since I've done this….hehe…I promise I'll get to most of yours! :D**

**This one is for **Crazy and LOUD**!**

**Name: Serena**

**R5 Member: Ross**

**Plot: #6 "I need you now, baby let me hear it loud!" –LOUD**

**Serena's Outfit: ****www . polyvore .com serenas_outfit /set?id=83782456**** (Take out spaces)**

Serena Gates was bored out of her mind at her cousin, Brianna's birthday party, and her parents hired her favorite band, R5, to play at her cousin's party. Sure, Serena's a big fan of R5, and so was Brianna, but ever since R5 came to her party, which was HUGE thanks to all her friends who were fans, who told their friends who were fans, who told _their _friends who were fans, Brianna's been squealing and clung onto Ross and Riker's arms for about an hour, and sunk her nails into their skin. Someone's gonna have claw marks….Obviously Serena noticed. She took one look at the uncomfortable expressions on Ross and Riker's fans, and laughed, but decided to help them. She grabbed her white jacket and slipped it over her light green top and rushed over to the poor boys and crazy cousin.

"And then, my friend Kelly was like, "No way. R5 is never gonna come-" OMG! Hi Serena! Did you meet R5! They like love me! They've been with me for the entire time!" Brianna squealed jumping up and down, bringing the two blonde boys up and down with her. Serena chuckled, but grabbed at her cousin's arms.

"Come on. Give them a break, you've been sucking the life outta their arms," Serena urged, pulling the girl off.

"No! They're my husbands! They're mine! You can't take them away from me!" Brianna screamed. Serena yanked the girl off before giving the thirteen year old to her parents and getting two ice packs for the older lads.

"Here you go." She said giving the boys the ice packs, who took it thankfully.

"Thank you Serena. So can I ask you-" Ross got interrupted by Brianna, who was held back by her parents.

"You guys! My party is almost over! Go sing one more song!" Brianna screamed at them, turning the house into a frenzy of screams and shouts. Ross turned to Serena and said something she couldn't quite hear.

"What!?" she yelled.

"….." She still couldn't hear him, but it was too late. He was already up on stage with the rest of the band.

"And this is our last song for the night, so hope you guys enjoy it!" Rocky said into a mic. Selena deflated, wanting to know what the cute blonde was gonna say to her. She went into the house to get a drink.

_Looking for the light to shine to start a fire_

_Girl I'll be the first in line, oh_

_Baby when our stars align_

_We can't get no higher_

_Just give me a sign_

She filled her cup up with some green tea, but some dude bumped into her, making her spill her drink onto her cardigan.

"This day just keeps getting better and better." She muttered, slipping off the cardigan.

"_Serena…..I…." _she heard a voice whisper. She stopped her hand in midair, but shrugged it off and went to the family room, where it was only her and a few lit candles.

_Come on get LOUD, LOUD let it out_

_Shout it out from the rooftops_

_Come on get LOUD, til they shut us down_

_Come on get LOUD, LOUD let it out_

_Show me everything that you've got_

_Come on get LOUD, LOUD I need you now_

_Baby let me hear it LOUD_

She smiled to herself. It was nice to finally get some peace and quiet, without her loud, nosey cousin bouncing all around the place.

"_Psst! Serena! I li….." _She heard that voice again. Who was following her? Wasn't she all alone at this point? She just shrugged and sipped her tea.

At this point, the song must've been over, so she went back outside to her cousin's backyard. It was almost time for the band to leave, so every teenage girl was squirming around trying to get pictures with R5. Rydel was surrounded by Hello Kitty souvenirs given to her by fans, and was currently taking pictures with a 10 year old. Rocky and Ratliff were trying to keep their clothes from being ripped, Riker was trying to keep his hair on his head, and Ross was subtly running away from the fans, and it seems like he was looking for someone. Apparently, it was Serena because when he spotted her, his face lit up and he raced towards her. When he caught up to her, he was panting and out of breath, and Serena giggled; quite amused.

"Okay, your fan girls are coming! What did you want to tell me?" Serena asked curiously. By now the thirteen year olds caught up to them, but Ross shoved a slip of paper into the tan girl's hand.

"I love you! I need you now!" he yelled over the girls. If you didn't know what was happening, you would've thought he said that to his fans. But one girl knew what he meant. Serena blushed furiously, but managed a big smile and a nod.

It was time for R5 to go, but before Ross got in, he rushed over to Serena and gave her a quick peck on the lips and winked before running back into the taxi. She managed to play it off cool, but on the inside, she was her kiddie self again, running around squealing everywhere.

_Ross Lynch kissed me! Ross Lynch KISSED me! Ross Lynch kissed ME! ROSS LYNCH KISSED ME!_

**Kay! Hope you guys enjoyed it, especially you **Crazy and LOUD**! There's a new poll up on my profile that's REALLY important, so if you could, please go vote!**


End file.
